globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
The Smurf Wedding
The Smurf wedding was an even hosted by the Tsunami agency that drew one of the highest player counts on record in the time since the game went free to play. Second only to the Anniversary weekend when all players were granted temporary Elite Agent premium status. The Vows Pastor Snpr: Dearly smurfloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of Global Agenda witnesses, to join Papasmurfy and Smurfette in matrimony, which is commended to be smurfable among smurfs. Who gives the smurf to be wedded to this smurf? smurfette's giggles was their first step down the isle; Papa's hand would be hers to hold forever. His forever was as simple as all the smurfy smiles. Lets remember Maria and Bancroft's great Love. For they were the first to marry in all of G.A. Yes it ended in a smurfin bad demise of Maria, but Love still moves on in smurfland and G.A. The smurfs have come to G.A. and we are here today to join 2 smurfs in marriage. PapaSmurfy: from the moment I first saw you come to the smurfy village, I knew there was something special and different about you. You are not like the other smurfs Smurfette, you are unique and I knew from that moment that I would one day marry you. I vow to smurf you always. I shall smurf you all day everyday forever. I vow to keep you safe from garglmel and never let him eat you. The whole smurfy agency will be ours to run and we shall run it equally as partners. I vow to be the most smurfest smurf I can be for you and be with you even if you turn green. You have made me a really happy smurf and I am looking forward to a happy smurfy life with you <3 Smurfette: Papasmurfy, from the moment I first saw you I knew you were the smurf for me. It was a lil scary, you are a little hairy, but your handsome grin, smurfy heart I'm lovin, and a mind so wise was my demise. You inspire me to be the best smurfy I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting your smurfer, honoring your smurfer, obeying your smurfer, and being as faithful as a smurfette can be. On Sundays I will meke you smurfy pancakes and smurfages. I promise to refill your viagra to help you get our smurfon. I will share my smurfy G.A. life with you till the days are through, and after that we walk off together into the smurfy sun. This is my smurfy vow. Pastor Snpr: Do you Pappa, Smurfette smurfingly take smurfette to be your little smurfer. Smurfette: I do. Pappasmurf: I do. "gives holo dye to show a symbol of our smurfy love and commitment to eachother for all our days through" Smurfette: "I Smurfette give you holo to wear as a symbol of my smurfyness for you and commitment all our days through" Pastor Snpr: By the power invested in me by the commonwealth of Global Agenda, I now pronounce you two smurfs married. You may now kiss the bride.